Remember Who the Real Enemy Is
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: Welcome to the 68th Hunger Games! To put it simply, it's the Hunger Games but the tributes are characters from Harry Potter. I really love this idea and I hope you enjoy! NOTE: On pause until I finish 'The Second Quarter Quell'.


Remus Lupin - Victor of the 53rd Hunger Games - District 9

_I'm walking in a meadow. It's beautiful, lush, and green. Nothing but flowers for miles._ _It is peaceful, it's a wonderful feeling. I reach down to pluck a blooming pink flower, those are Dora's favorite. _

_Boom_

_A cannon. The ground shakes. Blood spreads onto the grass, seeping onto __the beautiful flower, until it is nothing but red. The dark red liquid continues to spread, I shout when it touches my still outstretched hand._ _I'm about to turn around when..._

_Boom, boom, boom._

_I spin around. There are children, no tributes, running around. Chasing each other, promising revenge, blood, and death._

_I bring my hands to my ears, hoping to drain out the sound of pleading, agonizing screams. It doesn't work. I sink into the blood stained grass, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping, praying for this to go away._

_"Hello."_

_My head snaps up. __Standing in front of me is the person who haunts me._

_"No," I murmur, "No, no, no."_

_The sweet little 12 year old girl from District 10, the only person who I have ever killed. Her hair is still in the messy pigtails she wore when I drove my knife through her heart._

_Her eyes are filled with sorrow, "Why did you kill me?"_

_"Please," I beg, "I was scared, I thought you were one of the Careers."_

_"No," she says, "You wanted killed me, I had a family and you killed me."_

_"No, I didn't," tears fall from my closed eyes, "Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_She whips out an engraved knife, my knife. "Sorry won't help you now."_

_I scramble back as her eyes fill with anger. Letting out a cruel shout, not one of a little girl, she lunges at me. Slashing every part of me she can get to._

_Pain engulfs me._ I scream.

"Remus! Remus, wake up!"

I bolt upright, taking heaving breaths. I look around widely, for a source as to where I am. Proof that I'm not in the arena.

The screams fill my ears even though I'm awake and I can hardly breathe. I gasp for air, _I'm going to die._

"Remus!"

I look over, my girlfriend, Nymphadora is saying my name. Her face is streaked with tears and she's clutching my hands. She hates it when I get like this.

I bite my lip, _You're at home, you're safe. _I try to calm myself down but it doesn't work. I know I'm safe, that I'm not in the arena, but I still can't seem to catch my breath.

"Remus," Nymphadora says softly. "You're okay. You're at home."

I fall back into bed, telling myself to breathe slowly. Finally, I feel a little better. "Thanks," even my whisper sounds hoarse, I must have been screaming in my sleep again.

Usually I'm not so much in a state of panic. Usually I can hide my really bad nightmares from her, I don't want her to worry about me. I don't know what's going on with me today.

She puts her hand on mine, tracing little circles on my palm to help me calm down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I take a deep breath, "It's nothing unusual. Just me being in the arena." I close my eyes, "I'll be fine, it just felt so real."

She sighs and places a damp cloth on my forehead, "You're burning up, I should've known. You always get like this on Reaping Day."

My eyes snap open, "What?" I have a vague feeling that I'm underwater, "Reaping day?"

"Sorry," she says quickly, "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

It's Reaping Day. No wonder I'm so out of it. I can't handle the reaping. Flashbacks of Antonin Dolohov, District 9's escort, calling my name always accompany the general panic and terror I feel.

I sit up and put my head in my hands, forcing myself not to freak out.

"Remus," Nymphadora says softly, prying my hands away, "You know you're safe. Nothing can happen to you anymore."

"What about the children," I say, trying to hold back my emotions, "The two who'll get reaped, I have to watch them die."

She picks up the cloth and puts it on the nightstand. She sits next to me, "You can't give up, Remus. You've brought home a victor, you can do it again."

I brought home a victor a couple of years after my own Games. A boy named Cedric Diggory, although he was a strong fighter, he was too kind to kill for the sake of it. He only killed once, when it was down to the final two. Dora says I'm so lucky to have brought home a victor, seeing as there wasn't one alive to help me.

"Only two victors in all of District 9. I don't know Dora," I sigh, "Sometimes I just feel so-"

"It's okay," she kisses me, "I know it's hard, but you can do it. I believe in you."

I smile, she can always make me feel better, "Thanks."

"I thought of a good thing," she says, smiling.

I snort, "A good thing about the Reaping?"

She's unfazed, "Yeah. You get to see Sirius."

My mood rises in spite of myself. Sirius is my best friend and possibly the person I'm the closest to, if you exclude Nymphadora. Sirius won the 52nd Games, the ones before I did. He won when he was 15 and I won when I was 16, making us the same age. We help each other through the memories and the flashbacks, I'm so grateful that I have him in my life. Since he is from District 12 we only get to see each other during the Games, it's possibly the only good thing about being forced to mentor every year.

"Come on," Nymphadora says, "You should get ready."

She and I get ready, since she has to attend the reaping as well. I pull on a suit, I packed all my real clothes in my suitcase, which is already waiting for me at the Capitol.

"Do you have your gift for Harry?"

I nod, showing her the trademark District 9 clothes I bought for the teenager.

Harry is Sirius' godson. The two of them live together. Harry's parents were killed by President Riddle when Sirius initially refused to do his task. I can't even think about Sirius' task, that's how horrible it is. Sirius has suffered so much because of the Games and President Riddle. He lost his two best friends and his wife, Marlene. I honestly don't know how he deals with it. Of course, Sirius puts up with his task now because that's the only way to keep Harry, his only family and tie to his best friends, alive.

Nymphadora hugs me from behind, "I'm going to miss you Remus."

I turn to face her. "I will too. At least we'll see each other in a couple of weeks."

She smiles, "Maybe you'll bring home a victor with you."

I know it's very unlikely but Nymphadora has big dreams. It's a precious thing in a place like Panem. "Who knows, maybe I will."

* * *

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. This is something that I have wondered about and wanted to write for a very long time. **

**So, it's basically the story of the 68th Hunger Games and everything is the same except that the characters are ones from the Harry Potter series. There isn't any magic and the tributes don't know each other like they do in Harry Potter. This story is going to have 6 main characters with their points of view (all tributes because this was just a prologue). However, I may sprinkle in some more POV's in there for fun.**

**Since I have another Hunger Games story that I'm working on, the updates for this story will probably be a chapter every month. Also, sorry if Remus and Nymphadora aren't really in character, I promise the tributes will be. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**The Golden Snitch - ****Beauxbatons, Barbegazi**

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

**Naughty - 10. Write a Hunger Games AU**

**Word Count: 1252**


End file.
